


All Meddling Causes Trouble

by DarlingDaggers



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Protective Siblings, References to Sex, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a distinct lack of glitter, lots and lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDaggers/pseuds/DarlingDaggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 years since Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth and she's lived a normal(ish) life with no glittery gits in sight. She's off to college but everything is not what it seems with her new room mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories I've written so far, it was first published on FF.net and I'll still be updating there but I really wanted to post it here too. I'd like to say thank you to Seoneta on FF.net who is my real life friend and has been so helpful when I was writing this.

Prologue

“You have no power over me!” Jareth sighed and allowed the crystal ball to roll off his fingertips and fall to the floor with a crash of breaking glass. The memory was still painful to him. Jareth had thought that sleeping his way through the fae court would have rid his mind of the spunky Labyrinth champion, but yet again she had proved him wrong. Jareth was currently lounged across his throne, one leg slung across the arm in his trade mark position. He was in a foul mood, something that had become a regular occurrence in the Labyrinth. He was still a fair ruler and upheld the laws of the Labyrinth, but his heart was no longer in it. After all his heart had been stolen by a fiery young girl who ate the peach and forgot everything. 

True to Sarah’s word, Jareth did indeed no longer ‘have any powers over her’ and so couldn’t spy on the young woman through his conjured crystals nor could he see and manipulate her dreams. So Jareth resigned himself to perch outside her window in owl form and torture himself with the memories, enclosed inside a crystal, of her run, especially that of the dance they shared inside his crystal ballroom.

The King of the Goblin’s thoughts were interrupted by that of a nasally tone of a young boy.  
“You know what Amy, I wish the goblins would come and take you away, Right Now!” Jareth let out an exasperated sigh; he couldn’t be bothered with this.  
“Darcy” He called his younger sister Darcy who had been living in his castle for two years, under the instruction of their father Oberon, though Jareth didn’t know the reason why, (however he did suspect that it had something to do with her recent friendship with their father’s servant boy, Puck).  
Darcy materialised in front of Jareth, a patronising smile on her face.  
“Yes dear darling brother?” Jareth sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose; this was another thing he couldn’t be bothered with.  
“Go deal with our new member of the court” Darcy placed her hands on her hips.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t aware that dealing with the brats that run the Labyrinth was a part of my job description.”  
“Well if you’re staying here you might as well make yourself useful before you do your compulsory visit Aboveground.”

It is customary for those of noble birth to travel Aboveground to develop skills to deal with mortals. Most spent this time at various universities around the globe, with the best funds of course in a personal bank account. These four years had to be taken before they became of age and ascended to whatever place of power they were positioned, in Darcy’s case as ruler over the Nymphs and Creatures of the Moon. Jareth himself went to Oxford University in England and took a degree in Politics a year before taking his position as King of the Goblins and the Creatures of the Mud, in addition to his current title he was also to take up the throne of the Underground when his father abdicated or died in battle or was exiled.

At the present Darcy stood for a moment trying to stare Jareth down before sighing,  
“Fine I’ll go, but one day you’ll have to tear yourself away from you’re visions of your precious Sarah. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, you haven’t officially been to court in years and gods knows how long it’s been since you’ve gone to a ball with an escort. Honestly you’re making the Pixie King look fierce with all your moping.” Darcy turned her back to Jareth, a sly smile forming on her face as a plan began to form in her mind,  
“I do think,” She thought “It may be time to take my four years soon after all.” She disappeared to the brat who had wished his friend away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah makes her first appearence and moves in with a familiar face who drags up old memories.... 
> 
> I have no idea how to do these things :$ I've only ever been on FF.net which is simpler.

Chapter 1

Sarah sat down on a pile of boxes, catching her breath, even with the elevator it was still a huge load of work to bring all of the boxes up to the apartment. In her spot Sarah was able to survey the space. It was large with five spacious rooms; a kitchen with fully working utilities and a breakfast bar, a living room with an electric fire and large television, two bedrooms and a study/art room. Sarah had assumed that her roommate had already taken over the study as she had filled with canvases, but Sarah didn’t need much space. Her room already had a large double bed with Sarah’s white bedding with blue accents just waiting to be put on it. Along with the bed there was already a desk, dresser, wardrobe and two bedside tables, all white.

Sarah also took the time to observe her new roommate; she could see her flitting around the kitchen. Her name was Darcy LeRoi and from what Sarah had gathered, her family came from England, although Darcy had spent time in America anyway when she went to boarding school in Vermont. She was a freshman like Sarah, but judging the apartment she was well off, majoring in art (minoring in drama, like Sarah). Appearance wise, Darcy was stunning, she was petite, ‘impish’ even, with curves in all the right places and long brunette locks that were streaked with blonde. Piercing blue eyes was framed by dark lashes. Darcy reminded Sarah of someone, though she couldn’t think who, or perhaps didn’t want to think who.

“So when do your classes start?” Darcy questioned after she came back into the room and handed Sarah a mug.   
“Um... Tuesday at ten o’clock, you?” Sarah took a sip of the drink. It was hot with familiar spices that she couldn’t place.   
“Thursday, eleven.” Darcy placed her mug down on a side board. “Do you want any help with unpacking?”  
“You sure, thanks” Sarah stood up and brushed of her jeans. Darcy had already opened a box and was flitting around placing bits and bobs around the room. Suddenly she stopped in mid-picking something out of a box. Sarah herself was unpacking a box of books  
“What’s wrong,” Darcy shook her head and lifted Sarah’s statue of the Goblin King out of the box.   
“Nothing, it’s just a really cool statue.” She placed it on the shelf in front of her, her fingers lingering on the minute statue. It suddenly hit Sarah that it was the Goblin King that Darcy reminded her of. Both had those bright blue eyes, and although Darcy’s was brunette and he was blonde, both had streaked hair. Sarah shook her head of the thoughts; it was probably just her imagination being paranoid.  
  


Sarah went back to unpacking her box only to pause again as her hands brushed a red leather cover. She picked it up out of the box and examined it as it to confirm that it was indeed the same play book that had caused her so much trouble five years before. Sarah flipped to the front page and absentmindedly read a few lines; one in particular caught her eye.   
“ But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.” Sarah quickly shut the book. Had he really loved her? Or was that just one of his ploys. In the ballroom she had felt so loved and his face as she ran from him had looked so crushed.   
“You okay?” Sarah looked up to see Darcy looking at her.   
“Yeah sorry I just thought I had gotten rid of this.” Sarah held up the red book before placing it in the drawer but her bed.

Darcy allowed herself a small smile as she heard Sarah open and close the drawer. Tracking the book done had been easy. The Williams family had never actually thrown the book out; it had lain forgotten in their attic. Getting the book into Sarah’s boxes had been the hard part. Sarah’s room and her possessions weren’t susceptible to fae magic, so she simply couldn’t make the book or herself appear in the room, so she was forced to materialise on the branch beside Sarah’s window and climb through in animal form, which even under Jareth’s tutorage she still couldn’t quite get the hang on.  
  


**Flashback**  
 _“Come on Darcy, again” Jareth sighed audibly._  
“I’m trying, it’s hard alright.” Darcy crossed her arms and closed her eyes again. She tried desperately to ‘unlock her inner being’ but it was hard. She couldn’t focus. In the open throne room she felt horribly exposed stood in the centre with Jareth’s pacing footsteps echoing around her in the silent room. Cracking open an eye Darcy attempted to give Jareth a one-eyed glare. Obviously this failed as Jareth paused to give her an amused smirk.  
“Would you please stop that, it’s really distracting” Jareth’s smirk intensified.  
“There will be times when you shall be forced to transform in situations much more distracting than that of footsteps. Now again.” Darcy took a deep breath and closed her eyes.” She heard Jareth come stand behind her.”  
“Darcy, open your mind, but don’t let anything get in. Find your inner magic.” Darcy could almost cry from relief, finally something she could do. She focused upon the burning ball of energy inside herself, drawing it up.  
“Now focus upon it and will yourself to change. Block everything out, including me.” Darcy felt herself shrink and stretch, changing shape. She had expected it to be painful, like the pain when the bones in her legs were healed with magic, that time she fell from a tree. When Darcy opened her eyes, she found herself staring at Jareth’s boots.  
“Well don’t Darcy, now come back I refuse to talk to you when you’re no higher that my calves.” Darcy focused on changing back and found the transformation was a lot easier. It seemed that changing back into your true form was a lot easier than changing into that of your animal.  
“Finally you got it.” Jareth drawled as she opened her eyes to find herself eye level with his collar bone.  
“Well I’ll say this for you, you happen to make a very beautiful fox.”  
**End Flashback**

Darcy felt a lone tear fall from her eyes... She hadn’t realised how much Jareth had done for her till now, how much she needed him. And now, well now she wouldn’t see him for four years, bar any balls that she was obliged to go to although he would probably be too angry with her to talk to her. And if her plan didn’t go the way she wanted it, well she would probably never see him again.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm bad, I really did mean to get this up but various factors (my computer needed repair, then got lost by acer and I threatened two major corporations with a law suit) got in the way and I was unable to get it up. Feel sorry for the FF.net readers they have to deal with me have to type up the story as well.

**Chapter 2**

Jareth paced his throne room; with the doors locked he could show his worry and anxiety. Darcy was missing. His little sister was missing. And what was more the fae council seem to care. They had waved her absence off as her leaving to go to a university. Her note had confirmed it in their eyes.

_‘Jareth, I’m leaving for my four years. I hope that you will understand that I do not wish to be followed. I truly hope that you do find her._ _  
Darcy x_

Jareth knew Darcy. She rarely left anywhere in such discretion. She loved attention, which was probably why she became such firm friends with Puck in the first place. Jareth suspected she was plotting something, something big. And that worried him especially.

Jareth was so busy pacing he didn’t notice his father appear, lounging across the throne.  
“Well, well Jareth it seems you only stop mooning over one beautiful woman when you start worrying about another. Jareth paused in his pacing to look at Oberon.   
“Father you know Darcy would never do something like this, not normally anyway. Something’s wrong, I know it.”  
“Jareth, I’m sure...”  
“Father, anything you may know, anything at all that could tell us why she left and where she went, please. Why did you send her here?”  
Oberon sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.  
“I should have known you would ask me this, very well I owe you that.”  
“It is not me you owe father.”

Oberon stood to face his son.  
“I’m sure you heard of Darcy’s recent ...” Oberon had to think for a moment “... friendship with my servant boy.” Jareth scoffed.  
“Of course I did, that gossiping whore Lady Arielle wouldn’t stop wittering about it at the last assembly.” Oberon gave Jareth a look.  
“Don’t be rude, Jareth. Yes I am aware that the lady has been running her mouth rather a lot. Unfortunately I found a few weeks before I sent her to you, that their relationship had taken a more... ‘romantic’ approach.”  
“They were courting?” Jareth whispered. “You sent you’re only daughter away because they were COURTING!” Jareth’s tone raised as he spoke.  
“They weren’t courting and even if they were I wouldn’t send her away for it.” His father’s tone was clipped. “I sent her away because her and Robin Goodfellow were sexually involved.” Jareth glared at his father.  
“Half the court is engaging in sexual exploits out of wedlock and courtship, father” Oberon glared just as coldly.  
“That is beyond the point. This is my servant boy and my daughter. I did it for her own good.”  
“Her own good!” Jareth was close to yelling, “You mean to tell me the reason that Darcy refused to come out of her room for two weeks, and didn’t go to a ball in a year and a half was because it was for her own good?” Jareth spat the words out.  
“Honestly I had no idea...”  
“Yes I know you didn’t. I know because you didn’t think how ripping Darcy away from someone she cares about would affect her.”  
“How do know she-”   
“Father of course she cares for him. Darcy may love attention but she’s also incredible guarded, why do think she’s so cold most of the time. She let Puck into her life and that says something about his own feelings for her.” Jareth sank onto his throne.

“Do we know where Puck is?”  
“He’s at the palace I think, although he has been leaving a lot.”  
“Then he’s looking or has already found her, that’s good.” Jareth watched his father pacing, suddenly realising why Darcy found it was so annoying.   
“But how will we know where she is.” Jareth gave him a look.  
“Father, if Puck is with her then she won’t want to be found and you know when she puts her mind to something it happens. Honestly I think that it would be best to leave her be until she finished her college course.” Jareth stood and crossed to the door.  
“Now if you will excuse me I am going aboveground. Give my regards to mother.” And with that Jareth stalked out of the throne room leaving his father to sink into his throne, head in his hands.  
“What have I done.”  
  
 ****Two weeks later****

Darcy huffed as she put aside the now empty box and pulled the last one towards her. Her last batch of boxes had come from home and she had to fetch and unpack them. Sarah had offered to help her but these boxes contained rather, ‘delicate’ items from home that she would rather Sarah didn’t see.   
The box she was now unpacking contained pictures, mostly drawn by her and a few personal letters. She lifted out a sketch she had drawn of Jareth and her father when she was thirteen. Underneath the drawing was a strip of photograph from a mortal photo booth. Darcy picked up the strip. They were of Robin and her after the two had tried to go on a ‘date’ and Darcy had dragged them to the photo booth.

**Flashback**  
 _“Come on Robbie! Please?” Darcy looked at her best friend/boyfriend. Robin ran his fingers through his red hair. A dubious smile crinkled his green eyes._  
“ I don’t know Darce, do we even know if we have enough of that mortal money to pay for it?” Darcy looked at Robin disbelievingly   
“Are you fae or not? Are you Robin Goodfellow?” Robin’s face broke into a smile.  
“My, my is the virtuous Darcy suggesting that we cheat innocent mortals?” Darcy elbowed him as she slung him arm around her shoulders.  
“Virtuous my ass. Come on!” She called wriggling out of his grasp.  
**End Flashback**

Darcy felt a tear fall down her face followed by another. She didn’t bother wiping it away, what was the point when more would take her place. Darcy missed Robin so much it made her heart ache. Silent tears racked her body as she curled herself up. She cared... no loved Robin so much. What she wouldn’t give to see him, if only for a moment.  
“Why the tears sweetheart?” The husky voice caused her to look towards her doorway. Through bleary eyes she saw Robin with his red hair in disarray as usual.  
“Robbie” Her voice cracked from her tears.  
“Not crying over me I hope.” Robin crossed the room to take Darcy into his arms, claiming her lips as he slanted his lips across her mouth. Darcy kissed him fiercely, tears rolling down her face.. Robin picked her up and tenderly lay her on the bed.  
“No more tears baby, I’m never leaving you again. I swear it.” He whispered before kissing her and pulling the hem of her t-shirt up over her head.

Darcy lightly brushed her fingers over Robin’s bare, muscular chest before moving them to feather through his hair. His eyes fluttered open.  
“Morning beautiful.” Robin murmured, sleep evident in his eyes.  
“Morning, hey I got to make coffee for Sarah to get her up. I’ll be right back, okay.” Darcy gave Robin a brief kiss before pulling off her covers. Grasping slightly as the cold air hit her naked skin. Darcy felt around in the half-light until she found a pair of sleep shorts and Robin’s shirt..  
Opening the door and slipping outside Darcy padded across to the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine. Over the past two weeks Sarah and Darcy had fallen into a routine. As Darcy was the first up at seven on the dot she would turn the coffee machine, the smell was more effective than any amounts of shaking her awake. Darcy opened the door to the cupboard and pulled hers and Sarah’s respective mugs, then as an afterthought she pulled out another in order to offer a mug of coffee to Robin. Darcy was pouring the coffee into the mugs and adding milk into Sarah’s and sugar into her own (she liked her coffee sweet and black).

“Morning.” Sarah yawned as she came into the kitchen.  
“Morning sunshine.” Darcy teased handing Sarah her mug of coffee. Sarah took a large mouthful, sighing after she swallowed. Then she eyed Darcy.  
“Two cups?” Sarah raised an eyebrow when she noticed the extra mug sat on the counter behind Darcy.  
“Oh yeah well, I kinda have company.” Darcy flushed slightly.

Sarah’s eyes widened.  
“No way!” Setting her mug on the breakfast bar Sarah dashed for Darcy’s room.  
“Sarah, wait, don’t wake him.” Darcy hissed as she chased after Sarah. The mortal in question ground to a halt in Darcy’s doorway. Peeking her head in she surveyed the sleeping male before popping her head back out.  
“Oh my god wow, just wow.” She whispered furiously. “Where’d you pick him up?”  
“He’s an ex-boyfriend, well...” Darcy raised her eyebrow slyly “... maybe not so ex anymore. My parents didn’t like him so they sent me to live with my brother, I haven’t seen him in two and a half years.”  
“Wow that’s extreme.” Sarah looked slightly shell shocked. “But what’s he doing here now?” Sarah was now practically bouncing.  
“He dropped off a box, I was upset, he comforted me and...” Darcy trailed off, sure Sarah got the rest.  
“So he just ‘happened’ to drop off a box belonging to you and ended up sleeping with you.” Sarah gave her a disbelieving look. Darcy inwardly cursed she should have known it wouldn’t have held up.  
“I may have accidently on purpose left a box or two in my room and sent the letter to my brother asking for it the day I knew that Robbie was there.” Sarah rolled her eyes  
“I should have known. So it’s Robbie eh, god even his name sounds hot. Well I’ll leave you to ‘Mr Hottie’. See you tonight.”

Sarah slunk back to her room as Darcy slipped back into her room and slid into the warm sheets. Robin rolled over and pulled her against her.  
“When’s your first class?” He nuzzled into the top of her head.  
“This afternoon.” Darcy wiggled closer to his warmth.  
“Good” Robin began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck to her collar bone. Suddenly he pulled back with a mischievous grin evident on his face.  
“ Mr Hottie huh?” Darcy turned onto her side to face him. She pulled his head down to hers.  
“Shut up. Round Two?” She murmured against his lips.  
“Don’t mind if I do.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah all but fell into her apartment, she was exhausted. Two hours of Dr Jackson lecturing them on Shakespeare’s use of prose in Twelfth Night was far too much for her on a Friday afternoon. All Sarah wanted to do was sink into a hot bath with a cup of Darcy’s herbal tea. Unfortunately fate, as it seems, had different plans. Sarah all but dragged herself to the kitchen to find Darcy and Robbie standing with their backs to her. Darcy was evidently trying to do something at the counter but was being distracted be Robbie kissing her neck. Sarah inwardly groaned. Yes the two of them were cute and Sarah was happy for Darcy but today she just wasn’t in the mood for a glimpse into their sex life. 

Sarah cleared her throat and the two jumped apart. Darcy looked like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Robbie on the other hand was cool, leaning casually back on the counter, his green eyes looking slightly murderous although. 

“Sarah!” Darcy sounded breathless. “I-I didn’t hear you come in, how was Dr Jackson’s lecture?”

“Long, boring.” Sarah sighed, “I’m in need of a hot drink. You still got some of that herbal tea.” Darcy eyes looked concerned. 

“Of course, Sarah are you alright, I mean this course of yours seems to be taking up all your time.” Darcy got the easy bargain. Drama classes were on hold until the auditorium was rebuilt and her art course was easy for her as she was extremely talented at art. 

“Yeah, yeah fine. Just tired at the moment.” Darcy handed Sarah a hot steaming mug that she’d made up while they were talking. As she handed her it Darcy’s eyes lit up as if a light bulb went off in her head.

“You know what, you need to loosen up. Apparently there’s a party and the Alpha Gamma sorority house and it’s open to freshmen. You want to go?”

“I have nothing to wear.”

“Then it’s settled then we’ll go shopping and make a whole girls day of it.” Robbie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“And am I involved in this plan?”

“If you want to be, I’m sure no one’s going to notice a gate crasher, who knows we might need an escort.” Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, “As long as you don’t get drunk, I don’t want to deal with that again.”

“ One time baby one time”

*****

Sarah groaned as the smell of coffee filled the air. Rolling over she reached to check the time on her bedside clock. After seeing the little green numbers confirm it was _eight am_ Sarah dragged herself up to question Darcy. She quickly pulled a robe around her as she climbed out of bed. After all you couldn’t know who was peeking through the curtains. Sarah padded across the hallway and living room before pausing before the kitchen door.  She knocked lightly on the wood.

“I better not find the two of you fornicating in there.” Sarah heard a small scuffle and rolled her eyes. _Of course._

 

Before Sarah could push the door open Darcy yanked it open. 

“Fornicating eh, such big words for such an early hour.” Sarah glared at the petite woman as she crossed the kitchen and forcefully grabbed a mug from the cupboard. 

“Oh yes about the early hour, why?” Sarah turned to Darcy whom had hoisted herself up on to the breakfast bar and was sat contently sipping her mug of coffee. 

“You don’t remember? We were going shopping and I thought we might want to get out early to beat the traffic.” Sarah looked puzzled. 

“Beat the traffic, there’s always traffic in New York, you know that.” 

“Really, I thought that was just in the morning and afternoon, like normal places.” Sarah shook her head. 

“Oh Darcy you are so British.” Sarah swore Darcy pouted at that. “So how are we going to get to the shops if we can’t drive there.”

“We always could...” Robbie started

“No we couldn’t “ Darcy cut him off sharply, turning on him, her eyes cold and dangerous .

“We could what?” Sarah queried

“Nothing, one of Robbie’s stupid ideas that he should have known better than to voice.” Darcy didn’t turn to face Sarah, her eyes still on Robbie, but Sarah could hear the chill in her voice and it seemed as if the room dropped several degrees.

“Well um... I’ll just go get dressed then.” Sarah sidled out of the room before Darcy and Robbie either had a big blow out or started to make out on the kitchen counter, honestly Sarah wasn’t sure which she preferred.

 

Darcy waited until after the door closed behind Sarah before turning on Robbie, her fury barely contained.

“What in Hades were you thinking Robin?” Darcy fumed “No you know what I already know the answer, you weren’t.”

“Now listen Darce...”

“No you listen, do you have any idea how long I have been trying to keep anyone from finding me here as well as keeping Sarah from knowing I was fae. And then you have to make a suggestion that could very well destroy  all my work on both.”  Darcy’s hand were clenching and unclenching by her side. Robin reached forward and took them in his.

“ Darcy I'm sorry, but to be honest no one is really looking for you.”

“Jareth is. I've felt him. I-I should have known that he would come looking for me. And he’ll probably find me too, since you did.” Darcy moved back, away from Robin to lean on the counter, her eyes no longer blazing. 

“ Really sweetheart, I’m a lot better at my job than you credit for. Anyway it’s different between you and me.”

“How so.” Darcy’s voice was quiet, having calmed down from her previous outburst. Robin’s words soothing her, as always.

 

Robin moved a lock of hair away from her face. 

“Because I love you.” Darcy swallowed, she felt tears coming to her eyes. This was the first time Robin had said aloud, that he loved her. This would only make her more desperate to keep him with her and harder for her to leave him when the time came.

“And I you.” Darcy’s voice cracked with her words and she reached to pull Robin into a kiss. 

“So we’re agreed.” Darcy said after she released him. “No more magic talk.”

“No more magic talk.” Robin agreed.

“What do you mean no more magic talk?” The couple froze as Sarah’s voice came from the doorway.

“Magic? Fae? Jareth?” Sarah’s tone was dangerous as she advanced on the pair. Darcy inwardly swore as she realised Sarah had been listening at the door.

“Darcy, what the hell is going on? Who are you, who’s he?” Sarah gestured towards Robin.

“Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as Puck,” Robin gave Sarah a mock bow. Darcy froze as she felt a wave of magic ripple by her. Then she hit Robin on the back of the head.

“Are you really that much of an idiot? Do you not listen to gossip?. ‘You have no power over me’ does that ring a bell? Sarah’s not effected by fae magic.”

 

As Darcy continued to hit Robbie... well Puck, Sarah narrowed her eyes, she was suddenly aware of the air crackling around her.

“Darcy what other magic have you cast here?” Darcy froze her palm in mid-air she turned to face Sarah, smiling sheepishly.

“Just a bit, a few shield charms and stuff. Nothing to do with, just to keep away any unwanted guests finding us... I mean me.”

“Finding ... wait unwanted guests?” Darcy flapped her hand dismissively

“Oh just some fae nobles... my parents... and others...”

“Others like Jareth? You mentioned him how does he fit into this?”

 

Darcy opened her mouth to make up a reason, well Sarah didn’t really need to know the details did she? But then a chill ran through the room

 

“So dear darling sister”


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jareth had been pacing around his library. His search for Darcy had gone on for more than a month. He’d barely slept or eaten. Jareth was more angry than worried by now. He knew that Puck would be with Darcy but he was more angry that she had gone behind his back and allowed Puck to find her. Never the less he took advantage of the situation and tracked Puck’s magic in case he used any when Aboveground with Darcy.

Suddenly Jareth paused in his stepped He swore he heard Sarah speak his name, no he was imagining things like always. Shaking his head Jareth continued to pace the floor. But then he felt Puck let out a rush of magic. The tracker he’d placed on him indicated that Puck was somewhere in New York. A first Jareth thought nothing of it, after all it was New York and memory spells were often used. But then he felt a huge burst of magic like the steady thrum of a shielding spell. One of Darcy’s spells

Jareth immediately materialised in the apartment, the scene before his eyes seemed... hostile to say the least. There was Darcy hitting Puck about the head for something that he probably deserved, but then, then Jareth saw Sarah. He should had realised before now, when he arrived he should have felt it, felt what he had been yearning for all these years, Sarah, being with him. Jareth stared at the girl and saw something he had never seen before, beneath the anger and fury, her eyes damp with hurt and betrayal. Had Darcy inspired those feelings, if so why and how?

Jareth shook his head tearing his eyes away from Sarah to look at Darcy and Puck. Darcy had stopped hitting Puck. She stood facing Sarah, her hands in front of her in a defensive nature, the way she had been brought up. Her hair was longer Jareth noted, and her streaks had faded, as was common with fae in the mortal world. Her face looked different too, paler, without the highlighting of her cheekbones. Although as did Puck, Jareth realised, he’d really put in an effort. The imp’s hair wasn’t as vibrant as before, although still bright, and his ears were no longer pointed (as was the norm for going aboveground). Frankly Puck looked quite as ease with the whole situation despite the heavy conflict in the air of the kitchen.

It was then, Jareth decided, it might be prudent to make his presence known. He allowed the lovely Sarah to partly finish her rant at Darcy and, for dramatic effect, he piqued up after Sarah mentioned his name. “So dear darling sister,” He began, his voice cool in an reminiscent of the tone Darcy had used upon him before she had left.

All those in the kitchen turned their heads to look his way. A mix of emotion flooded his way, Sarah looked angry, angrier than he had ever seen her but he also saw hurt in her eyes. Darcy looked scared, an emotion Jareth rarely, perhaps never, saw in her. It suddenly hit him that she hadn’t taken all those magical precautions just because she didn’t want to be found, but because she was afraid of it. Was it him she was scared of? That he would be any at her for leaving so quickly. True he had been but that had ebbed away. Or was it that she was afraid of the fae community in general, true it would ruin both her and Puck in society if a ‘scandal’ of this magnitude was to get out. A princess of the underground and manservant was unheard of especially that of a _the_ High Princess and her _father’s_ manservant. The trail of whispers and rumours would never leave the two of them alone.

Sarah’s voice brought Jareth out of his musings . “Dear darling sister! . “Dear darling sister! You’re his sister!”  
“Sarah please, there’s a completely reasonable explanation for all this.”  
“A reasonable explanation for what exactly?! The fact that you didn’t think at any point to say, ‘Oh by the way Sarah, I’m magic and my brother is the glitter poofing git who enjoys stealing little children and _your_ brother!”  
“Technically I didn’t steal him, you did ask me to take him away.” Jareth interjected  
“Shut up Jareth you’re not helping!” Darcy said briskly, her eyes flashing at him. “ Okay Sarah I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but honestly would you have told me even if I had?” Darcy questioned, her voice calm; Jareth was surprized, with her voice taking that tone Darcy sounded a lot like their mother.  
“Yes frankly I would have. I’ve been to the Labyrinth and back, quite frankly I’d believe anything right now.” Sarah spat out, Darcy’s tone having no effect on her. Jareth’s sister flapped her hand submissively.  
“ Even so, what idiot would tell someone they were related to the person they believed to be their worst enemy?”  
“An honest one!” Sarah cried out, anger marring her features. Darcy on the other hand managed to keep her head, Jareth noted proudly.  
“Oh so you didn’t tell your parents about almost turning your brother into a goblin.” Darcy’s eyebrow was cocked, her arms folded across her chest and a smug smile was threatening to cross her face

“That’s not the same and you know it!” Sarah cried indignantly,  
“She has a point there you know,” Jareth chipped in, “I highly doubt Sarah’s parent’s would have believed her and most likely she would have ended up in a mental asylum.”  
“Shut up, Jareth!” The two women shrieked at him, though both for a different reason.  
“You know what, I really can’t deal with this!” Sarah’s voice sounded strained as if she was attempting not to shout. “I’m going out!”

With that Sarah stalked out of the kitchen to her room, the kitchen door closing behind her with a bang. “Sarah wait, please,” Darcy darted to the door and yanked it open, pausing for a moment she turned back to the kitchen,

“You two behave.” Then Darcy followed Sarah, leaving the other two fae behind.  


An awkward silence fell over the kitchen as the two male faes studied at each other, trying to stare the other one down. Jareth opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it again as an awkward tension washed over the two.  
“Well” Puck said, breaking the silence, “That escalated rather quickly.”  
“Yes” Jareth sighed “quite”

*******

 

“Sarah wait!”

Darcy crossed the hallway to Sarah’s open door where she was furiously pulling clothes out of her drawer.   
“Sarah listen to me” Sarah kept her features stoic and didn’t even glance at Darcy.   
“Sarah I Have never been forced to beg in my life, don’t make me start now.”   
“You know perhaps it would be good if you did.” Sarah muttered mostly to herself, although it was loud enough for Darcy to hear.   
“All right then, you don’t have to acknowledge me but I’m still going to say it.” Darcy drew in a deep breath.

“I meant to.. um… I meant to room with you.” Darcy stared at the ground.   
“What do you mean you ‘meant’ to room with me?” Sarah’s eyes were dangerously cold.

Darcy, who never backed down from anything, not even drunk goblins attempting to throw chickens at her, took a small step back.   
“I… You changed the Labyrinth when you left, I was just trying to help my brother, get every thing back to normal.”   
“And I haven’t been trying to? The Labyrinth changed me too! I’ve been trying to get back to normaility for 5 years and I thought I finally had when I was able to find a true friend, and now I find out she was using me as a way to meet an end” Darcy raised her eyebrow at Sarah, looking scarily like her brother.   
“Do you honestly think that’s what it is, I’d get the Labyrinth back to rights and then dump you? Sarah, the Labyrinth needs you, you defeated it and now a part of it’s magic belongs to you. Without you connecting yourself to it the Labyrinth will wither and die, the further you’ve distanced yourself over the years, the more the Labyrinth has crumbled. And anyway you just admitted that since the Labyrinth as been back in your life you have been happier… Even if you didn’t know it was.” Darcy’s cautious smile told Sarah she knew she was grasping at straws. Sarah simply glared back at her, her patience stretched tight. “Honestly Darcy get off your high horse for a second and think… Or at least try to look at this from my prospective, as hard as that may be.” Sarah ignored Darcy’s face falling and continued.

“I could have accepted you and Robbie or Puck or whatever, were faeries, even if you had lied and planned all this from the start, to be honest I kind of understand why you would want to keep it from me, given all that’s happened, but for you to be related to the man who haunted my dreams and had me looking over my shoulder for the past five years, seeing him in you and realising you could be just like him…”   
“Hey! I am not..” Sarah cut Darcy off with a look.   
“… I think that, that might be just too much.” Her speech over Sarah sat down on her bed heavily, shoulders slumped and her eyes had a distinct wetness to them.

Darcy took a hesitant step towards Sarah and then another before pulling Sarah in a tight hug.   
“ isten I know you’re hurting and that it’s going to time to forgive me, but all I want is another chance, please.” There was no reaction from Sarah. “Come on Sarah I broke my favourite rule for you.”

There was a shaky laugh from the girl encased in Darcy’s hug, Sarah raised her as Darcy withdrew and sat down beside Sarah, her brown eyes meeting the startlingly blue ones, a smile gracing her lips.   
“So what happens now?” Sarah asked after a moment.   
“You stay here and we continue as normally as we can?” Darcy sounded hopeful. Sarah considered it for a moment,   
“One word… Jareth.” Darcy looked confused.   
“What about him?” She questioned   
“Is he going to be around all the time now? Quite frankly I don’t think I could be around him for a long period of time.”   
“Why not?”   
Sarah studied Darcy for a moment before continuing. “In all senses, at the moment we are still enemies, he stole my brother, admittedly I asked him too, but I didn’t know it would happen and I want to get him back and he put me through hell. If I was Superman, he’d be Lex Luther; If I was Batman, he’d be the Joker; If I was the Avengers he’d be Loki” **(A.N: Yeah Sarah kinda a nerd, plus I think comparing Jareth to the Joker is funny)** Sarah looked expectantly at Sarah only to see a blank face.   
“ _What?”_  
“Never mind, basically I don’t like him. I think he’s an obnoxious arrogant jerk.”   
“Sarah he isn’t all that bad” Darcy protested. “I mean he practically raised me and I didn’t turn out an ‘obnoxious arrogant prat now did I”   
“Well…”   
“Sarah!”   
“Only joking.”

The two girls chuckled.   
“See we can be civil,” Darcy playfully nudged Sarah’s shoulder.   
“Well, yes I suppose we can.” Sarah sighed “but you did lie and…”   
“Wait!” Darcy’s hushed whisper momentarily silenced Sarah. She silently moved off the bed while using her hand to montion Sarah to continue speaking.   
“… I’m not sure I can…” Darcy had reached the door by now, she gently placed her hand around the doorknob before wrenching the door open.

Jareth and Robin nearly fell through the door.   
“I knew it was too quiet out there.” Darcy turned and walked back towards Sarah, who had stood up when the door was pulled open, both girls had their hands on their hips. “And I suppose you too decided to listen in to see if you needed to create a united force should me and Sarah decide to rip each other apart.” Darcy had one eyebrow lifted in a way Sarah had decided only the fae could do.   
“Frankly I just wanted to see you get slapped” Jareth drawled “but you both seemed to bee disappointingly nice to one another.”   
“See what I mean!” Sarah retorted.  
“Oh no, that’s just Jareth wanting to piss me off. Speaking of…” Darcy turned to Jareth,   
“… You need to leave.”   
“Yes I think that might be…” Robin started.  
“You too.”  
“… a very good… Wait… what?”  


“You… Need… To… Go…” Darcy rolled her eyes and spoke slowly. “Or at least stay away from the apartment for a while. The shields weren’t meant to hide spells and if you stay here someone might track you down.”   
“Wait, why is that a bad thing?” Sarah questioned.   
“Trust me, fae _wanting_ to find him is always a bad thing. Jareth leave” Darcy’s voice was commanding with her head held high. Jareth nodded.   
“I’ll go but now that I’ve found you..?”   
“You may see me just not here.” Darcy inclined her head towards Sarah. Jareth nodded and moved to stand in front of Darcy and gripped her shoulders.  
“Fair faren Darcy.” He said before pressing a kiss to her temple.” Jareth stepped back and looked at Sarah, the familiar smirk gracing his features.   
“Goodbye precious.” He purred, his accent sending a shiver down Sarah’s spine.”   
“ Goodby Goblin King.” Sarah’s voice had suddenly gone husky. Jareth blinked owlishly at her before turning on his heel and leaving the room, his boots making soft clicks on the hardwood floors.

The moment Jareth left Darcy burst out laughing. “What on earth was that? ‘Goodbye Goblin King’. Gods I thought you were about to rip his clothes off.” Sarah threw a pillow at Darcy.   
“Shut up!” Sarah groaned and flopped onto the bed, pillow over her head. Darcy’s mention of clothes had made Sarah think of what Jareth was wearing, the tights in particular. How had she not seen the tights?

“I guess I should go then.” Robin’s voice sobered Darcy’s giggles and brought Sarah out of her cringe-worthy thoughts.   
“Yeah I suppose, it won’t be for long, just until the magic responses die down.” Robin nodded nodded   
“Of course… I love you.” Robbie pulled Darcy into a loving kiss, parting all too soon. Sarah averted her eyes from the two lovers, respecting their private moment.

Robin disappeared with a slight pop before their eyes and with him went Darcy’s façade. The future queen ebbed away and in it’s place stood a girl whose boyfriend had been taken from her yet again. Darcy slid down to the floor and rested against Sarah’s bed. Neither girl spoke, knowing there were simply no words for the situation, simply enjoying the comfort and strength the other offered.


End file.
